


Amortentia

by twelvexclara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amortentia, Caitlin Snow (Mentioned) - Freeform, Comfort, Dante Ramon (mentioned), Eobard Thawne (mentioned) - Freeform, First Kiss, FlashVibe Week 2017, Getting together?? kinda idk, Harry Potter AU, Henry Allen (mentioned) - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Barry, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Nora Allen (mentioned) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Potions Class, Professor Wells, Ravenclaw!Cisco, love potion, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: in which barry and cisco have to make a love potion together, and describes their smells to the class.awkwardness ensues-WEDNESDAY, JUNE 14: Magic / Hogwarts AU





	Amortentia

Cisco’s curtains are pulled away by a panicked Julian. “CISCO” Julian hisses, shaking his shoulders in a failed attempt to wake him from his power nap. Cisco digs his head further into his pillow and mumbles an incoherent sentence. “We are going to be _late_.” Cisco’s eyes shoot open. “Huh?” he grumbles. “Potions starts in 5” Julian complains. Cisco jumps out off the bed and throws his robes over his undergarments. He grabs his book bag off the ground and hangs it on his shoulder. “Why didn't you wake me up earlier  
?” Cisco grumbles, brushing through his knotted curls frantically. They walk through the common room. “I thought you were supposed to be my best friend” Cisco pouts. Julian rolls his eyes and pushes open the door that leads them out of the Ravenclaw Tower. “You’re so extra” Julian snorts as they descend down the spiral staircase. “You love it” Cisco says cheekily and pats his cheek. Julian swats his hand away.

-

They stumble into the class seconds before the late bell rings. Professor Wells eyes them up and down, before nodding and turns back to writing the agenda on the board. Cisco eyes drift to his and Julian’s usual table, and he groans when he sees that there's a pupil already sitting in one of the seats. He looks around and notices that the only open seat is two tables away. Julian nudges him and winks. “I’ll go sit there” He whispers. and with that he walks over and sits next to James Potter. He stands frozen, face flush. “Ramon” Professor Wells rings out, startling him. The class turns and looks at him, and he feels his skin heat up. Professor Wells wipes the excess chalk on his jeans and points to the empty seat next to Barry Allen. Cisco’s visibly gulps and he sees Julian snicker in the corner of his eye.

_He’s going to murder him._

“Do sit.” Professor Wells says nonchalantly. “Y-yes sir” He stutters, moving from his stance in the doorway and making his way towards the table. Barry looks up and his eyes widen, seeing Cisco awkwardly standing there. “Hi” he breathes. Cisco coughs. “Hi.” Barry follows Cisco’s gaze to the table, where his stuff is scattered across the table. “Sorry” Barry squeaks out, fumbling to put his books and random trinkets in his satchel. “It's just that I thought that I was gonna be the only one sitting here and I-” “It’s ok” Cisco cuts off Barry’s nervous rambling. He slides into the chair and gives Barry a small smile. He glances back at Julian, who notices his gaze, and points at Barry ‘Get it’ Julian mouths and Cisco quickly turns back around.

Professor Wells turns around and clears his throat. The chatter in the room immediately simmers and Professor Wells points at the board. “Today, we are going to make Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is?” He questions, and two hands raise. One being fellow Ravenclaw, Caitlin Snow’s (bless her heart), and the other being Barry’s. His hand shoots up, stretching high above his body. “Yes Mr. Allen?”

“It's um...I-I think its the truth serum? Shoot - I know this!” He grabs his book and begins flipping through the page, stumbling over his words. “I know that I know it!” Barry says, sweating. Cisco cuts in, saving Barry from any further embarrassment. “Amortentia is otherwise known as the ‘love potion’, which when given to someone instantly makes them enthralled with the person who gave it to him” He says. “Once again right, Ramon” Professor Wells says, narrowing his eyes at him. “And 10 points to Ravenclaw” he tacks on at the end, turning back to talk to the rest of the class. Barry lets out a small breath, gripping the sides of the lab table. “Thanks Cis” He says and Cisco blushes, nodding. _He call him Cis!_ “-co!” Barry adds on at the end, awkwardly laughing. He mentally hits himself. He just called Cisco his nickname he gave him! How could he be so stupid? Barry sees Iris (who is sitting with Eddie) raise her eyebrows at him, giving him the knowing look.

  
-

  
Barry looks down at the ingredients and supplies and looks back up at Cisco, who straps his goggles to his face. Of course he, of all people, would get stuck making a love potion with the person he's been crushing on since Year Three. Oh, the irony. Cisco pulls his Advanced Potion-Making book from his book bag, thumbing through the pages until he finds the page number that Professor Wells had written on the board moments earlier. “So” He says, laying the book on the table in front of the two. “We need to add the Ashwinder Eggs into the cauldron first” He reads and Barry nods, grabbing his own goggles and putting them on himself.

The rest of the class slaves toiled over their potions, whereas Barry and Cisco worked like a well oiled machine. Barry adds the ingredients as Cisco reads them off to him effortlessly. Barry adds the last pinch of pearl dust and Cisco reaches over and starts to stirs the potion exactly how the book tells him; counterclockwise 52 times. His arm starts to ache around the 30th stir and Barry reaches forwards and takes Cisco’s hand off the wooden spoon. “Here” he says quietly, pulling out his wand. “Scourgify” He whispers, flicking his wrist and the spoon resumes Cisco’s stirring. “How?-” Cisco questions and Barry gives him a small smile. “I'm in the library a lot” He shrugs. “I have a lot of free time on my hands” He explains. “Thanks!” Cisco grins, resting his aching hand on the surface of the table. The spoon’s once animated movements cease after completing the remainder of Cisco’s 22 stirs, and Barry takes it out of the cauldron. He brings the pot to a simmer and puts the cover on top of it. He leans back, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Cisco sits back down in his chair as well. They take on their goggles and place them on the table. 

  
They look around and see that they are the first to be done, the other pairs struggling to conceive the perfect potion. A hand appears in Barry’s peripheral vision and he blinks at it. He looks to Cisco who waits expectantly. Barry lifts his hand up and hi-fives him, and smiles. “We make a good team, huh?” Cisco bumps shoulders with him, and Barry swears his heart stops. Barry hums in response.

Cisco looks up at the clock which displays ‘17:47’, and realizes that they finished 13 minutes early. Cisco glances at Barry who quickly turns his gaze away from Cisco focusing on the board instead.

_Was Barry staring at him?_

He leans on his hands and stares at Barry. “So how have you been?” Cisco says, and Barry sighs, giving him a soft smile, knowing what he means. Him and Cisco used to be really close during Year One, inseparable. But when Barry’s parents were murdered in cold blood by Eobard Thawne (who is serving a life sentence in Azkaban for it as they speak), Barry had distanced himself from everyone. They only person he was close with was his foster sister, Iris West, a fellow Hufflepuff whose family had taken him in with open arms. “I've been..better” Barry says and Cisco frowns. He reaches over and rubs Barry’s shoulder, letting his touch linger. “You know you can talk to me about anything right?” Cisco says and Barry nods fidgeting with his fingers. “I know we haven't been close since Year One, and we've barely spoken to each other in the past 4 years, but I still am here for you.” Cisco’s hand feels heavy on his shoulder as he remembers how devastated he was when he lost his parents and how kind Cisco is. “Thanks.”

  
Before they could get deeper into the conversation, Professor Wells rounds their table, glazing over their finished potion before taking a double take. He lets out a low whistle, and claps a couple times. “Nicely done, Mr. Allen and Ramon” He says, impressed. Professor Wells clears his throat, the class giving him their undivided attention. “Gather around” He says, and the class surrounds their table. “Now this-” Professor Wells says, taking the lid off the cauldron, the trapped steam rising from it in spirals. “-Is how to correctly make Amortentia” He finishes, placing the lid on the table. The class murmurs in awe and Barry and Cisco resist the urge to slink down in their chairs. Barry meets Cisco’s eyes and sees him also struggle to not laugh at how infatuated Professor Wells is with their batch. Professor Wells turns to Cisco. “Ramon, can you please further explain what Amortentia is to the class?” He ask and Cisco nods. He stands up, his chair groaning a protest as it slides against the centuries old cement flooring. He stands over the cauldron. “Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world” He says, sucking in a breath. He suddenly feels more nervous than he did before, glancing around and seeing all of his classmates’ eyes trained on him, including Julian and Barry’s. “It is rumored to smell differently according to what attracts them.” Professor Wells finishes and Barry perks up at this, his gaze drifting towards the cauldron, then back up to Cisco, his eyes hopeful. “What do you smell?” Professor Wells questions. “For example, I smell” He stops, closing his eyes and breathing in the alluring scent. Barry holds his breath, fingers crossed behind his back. Cisco opens his eyes, and lets out a shaky breath. “I-I smell old books and...and lightning storms and french vanilla coffees” He murmurs, a dazed warm smile resting on his face. “Ok. And what do you smell Mr. Allen?” Professor Wells says and Barry stands up, leaning over the cauldron as well. He inhales deeply, the relaxing scent drawing all of the tension out of his body. “I uh..” He stutters, look at Cisco. “I smell sweets, coconut hair conditioner, and..” He trails off, before quietly saying ‘French vanilla coffee’ also. Their eyes lock and they hear muddled whispers surrounding them but they stand frozen, unable to say a word. Professor Wells puts the lid back on and claps his hands, startling the gossiping students. “Well, there's about 10 minutes of actual class time left so clean your area, and pack up.” He shoos the students away and they go. He lingers over the two of them, and puts both of his hands on their shoulders, instantly snapping them out of their trance. “A word” He questions - no, more like _states_ and walks into the hallway. They follow him reluctantly. Cisco looks over at Julian and sees his mouth hung wide open in disbelief. Once they get outside of the class, they see him leant against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen guys” He says softly, his whole demeanor changing. He pushes himself of the wall and stands directly in front of them. “I would like to apologize for that. It was not my intention to out your relationship to your peers, and if I had know that you two were dating, I would've never asked you to tell your smells aloud. All I’m asking for is forgiveness” He says remorsefully, and Barry’s eyes widen, along with Cisco’s. “We aren't together!” Barry says quickly and Cisco nods, his hair splaying around his face as he does so. “Oh” Professor Wells says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Well then” He rocks on the soles of his shoes in embarrassment. He quickly walks back into the room and shuts the door, leaving Cisco and Barry alone in the hallway. He looks over at Barry who chews on his thumb; a nervous habit Cisco recalls that Barry had told him he had. Cisco reaches over and takes Barry’s hand out of his mouth, placing it by his side. “I can't believe you still have that habit” He says goofily, breaking the tension that was once so thick you could cut it with a knife. “You remembered?” Barry says in shock. “Yeah dude” He says, rolling his eyes with a smile. “I'll always remember.”

Lips crash onto his own, shocking him. He stands frozen as a warm mouth moves against him. Hands push him against the wall and then hold his waist, and his eyes flutter shut and finally reacts to the kiss, moving his lips against his. It _electrifies_ his senses, sending shocks of pleasure down his entire body. It's when he wraps his arms around Barry’s neck is when Barry pulls away, breathing heavily. “Oh _GOD_ I’m so sorry” he panics, running a hand through his perfectly combed hair, messing it up. “What was I thinking??” He mutters, stumbling away from Cisco and sliding down the wall, burying his head in his legs.

The familiar feeling of not being able to breathe begins and his eyes close shut as the world spins. Cisco registers that Barry is having a panic attack and he drops to the ground and places his hands on Barry’s head. He lifts Barry’s head up and Barry lets out a wretched sob, clutching at his burning chest. “I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?” he says in an loud, affirmative tone, and Barry frantically shakes his head. “I-It hurts too much” He gasps. “Hold on” Cisco says, grabbing Barry’s shoulders. He focuses on his dorm and Apparates them there, laying Barry on his bed. Cisco pulls his wand out of his robe and shuts the privacy curtains he uses for the nighttime with it. He crawls in the bed with Barry and places him in his arms. “It’s ok, it's ok, I’ve got you” he murmurs into Barry’s head, and rubs his back. “Focus on my breathing Barry. Focus.” He breathes equally and slowly, Barry, struggling at first, but eventually matches his breathing. His hiccuping and sobs die down after a while to a few silent tears. “T-thank you” Barry says, Cisco nods, getting up and sitting against the headboard. “I'm sorry” He says looking down guiltily at his lap.

“Barry” Cisco states and Barry looks up at him, a fresh new batch of tears threatening to fall as he blinks them back. Cisco pats the spot next to him and Barry shakily crawls up to where he is. “I should've never kissed you” He rambles. “It's was selfish and-” His words are lost when he feels Cisco press a light kiss against his tear-stained cheek. “What?” Barry says confused, and Cisco grabs his hand. “I like you too, you big nerd” Cisco says and Barry breathes out a sigh of relief. “I've been crushing on you since Year 3 you know” Cisco says quietly and Barry glances at him. He bursts into laughter. “What's so funny?” Cisco says, feigning annoyance as Barry chuckles. “Me too” He deadpanned and Cisco facepalmed. “We are the definition of skinny love” Cisco groans and Barry smiles, his heart fluttering abnormally fast when he hears the word ‘love’. Cisco wonders if what he said was too much but Barry wraps an arm around Cisco’s shoulder, squeezing tight. “Damn right.” Cisco leans and lays his head on Barry’s shoulder.

  
Silence falls between the two, Cisco plays with Barry’s nimble fingers while Barry runs his fingers through Cisco’s long locks. “I want to ask you something” Barry breaks the silence, and he lets out a ‘mmh’, which signals Barry to continue. “When I was having a panic attack earlier, you knew exactly how to calm me down. How?” He questions and Cisco opens his eyes. “My older brother - Dante, you remember him, right?” Cisco says and Barry nods. “Well, he's had them ever since our brother, Armando, died a couple years back” He says and Barry’s hands tense in Cisco’s hair, before resting on his scalp. “Cisco I” He breathes. “I had no idea” He says and Cisco waves him off, giving him a gentle smile. “I’m fine. I don't like telling people because I don't like sympathy, you know?” Cisco explains and Barry nods, resuming his fumbling through Cisco’s hair. Cisco feels himself leaning into the touch, and closes his eyes. Barry sees Cisco drift to sleep and smiles down at him. He shuts his eyes as well, and holds him close.

  
-

 

They sleep through dinner, and wake up to Julian, who peels back the curtain and sees them spooning and hollers in excitement. “My best friend is GETTING IT!” He projects and Cisco puts his pillow over his head and flips him off, groaning. Barry snickers and takes the pillow off of his head. He hooks his chin back over his shoulders and in the crook of his neck. Julian lets out another hoot and Cisco launches the pillow at Julian's head who skitters out of the room. 


End file.
